


Evening in Diagon Alley

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus spends a day off in Diagon alley</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening in Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It was evening in Diagon Alley. As it was summer, it has been rather hot and sweltering all day, but now it was getting colder and more comfortable.

Remus Lupin felt really good, unworried. The full moon was last week, so he had fully recovered, but the full moon of next month was not jet within the range of vision, and he was enjoying the mid-month.

He walked around the wizards in the street, rummaged in Flourish and Blotts, looking for some books. Then he strolled through Diagon Alley, doing some window shopping, enjoying the weather and the unconcern of this time of month.

He stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, buying some chocolate ice-cream. He sat down, watching the wizards and witches pass by.

+++

He remembered sitting at this very place, maybe on this very chair years ago. Fifteen years ago, to be precise. And then he did not sit there alone. Somebody was with him, somebody with black hair and black eyes, somebody even called Black. Sirius Black.

He really loved this man, dark Sirius Black with the brightest soul he ever experienced.

They had so much fun, sitting here, watching people, talking and laughing. Eating ice-cream. Random tastes for Sirius and chocolate for him. He always tried Sirius' ice, and always he was assured that chocolate was better.

+++

After finishing his ice-cream he stood up sighting. The sun was setting, and it was getting cooler here in Diagon alley. He again went through the streets, he glanced at Knockturn Alley and walked to the Leaky Cauldron. Normally he preferred to save the money, but today he wanted to stay here and enjoy the day. So he bought some sandwiches for dinner and went back to the place in front of Gringotts. Eating he again watched the people.

As a werewolf he often felt lonely. He liked being around witches and wizards although he missed talking to them.

He watched a child pleased with his new broomstick, the mother trying to get the boy back to the Leaky Cauldron, the father carrying lots of shopping.

Another woman passing by, bags in her hand, coming from the Apothecary, tins and glasses in her hands.

A huge black dog padded on the other side of the alley. A huge black dog...He liked dogs, he had a reason for liking dogs, especially black dogs like this on. But the dog passed by, he obviously was not that very dog Remus wished to meet more than anything.

An old man walking by, nodding friendly towards Remus. He replied the nice gesture.

And there was that dog again. Glancing to Remus. Coming nearer. Maybe... Hopefully... Could it really be...

The black dog walked to him, and then he say these eyes. These eyes he loved so much. The dog came nearer and snuffled at his feet. It was really...

"Padfoot, hello!" Remus said quiet, not wanting to endanger his old friend.

A soft bark was the answer.

"I think it is really a lovely evening, but I suppose you want to go somewhere you can actually talk to me." He smiled happily.

The dog nodded softly barking.

"Padfoot, come on, let's go. There's a good dog!" he laughed.

Remus went through Diagon Alley again, but this time he was not alone. His dearest friend followed him on the heels.

They passed Gringotts, went through the wall to the Leaky Cauldron, to the fireplace. Remus took a small tin out of his pocket and threw some powder into the fire. "The Grove!" he said and stepped into the fire, tugging the huge dog with him.

The well known turning and twisting started, he crashed and collided with the dog several times until they finally reached their destination. Together they fell off the fireplace.

The fireplace was situated in a nice small sitting room. White walls, wizarding pictures at the walls, a cosy sofa in the corner, a shelf with loads of books at the wall, a large window letting in the red sun of the late-evening.

Dusting his robe and Padfoot's fur Remus smiled at his friend that transformed immediately after the ashes and dust of his fur disappeared.

"Hello Remus!" he greeted his friend, "I've been looking for you for quite a while now."

"Padfoot... How are you? Looking at you I think I should prepare something to eat for you. You can just sit down, I will join you soon."

He went into the kitchen to return only seconds later, a tray with loads of sandwiches and some bottles of pumpkin-juice in it. He placed the food on the table in Sirius' front, who hungrily helped himself.

Remus sat next to Sirius on the sofa. Remaining silent Remus just glanced at Sirius until he seemed to have finally finished.

"Thank you for this nice dinner. Have you read the Daily Prophet recently?" Sirius came immediately to the point.

"No, not in the last year. You know, this is a muggle-place, and it is not easy to get the Prophet here."

"So you don't know about the Tri-wizard Tournament?"

"I know that Harry was involved. I read the prophet until February, that was the second task I think. I don't know what happened after that. I suppose you were at Hogwarts all the year?"

"Near of Hogsmeade, to be precise. I needed to be near Harry during the tournament. It all went well until the third task. They had a labyrinth with different creatures to be defeated. The first one to touch the Goblet of Fire should be the winner. Harry and Cedric Diggory touched it together.

Someone had modified the goblet into a portkey, and Harry and Cedric were transported. Pettigrew waited for them. He killed Cedric and took blood from Harry to regain Voldemorts body. He tried to kill Harry, but fortunately he did not succeed. But Voldemort is back."

Remus had gone pale while Sirius spoke. Sirius took his hand. "We'll have to fight again," he said quiet.

They sat together in silence for a long while.

"You are not the first one I visit," Sirius finally said, "I were with Arabella Figg and Mungundus Fletcher before. Dumbledore told me to convoke the old crowd, as he called it. He also told me to stay with you... if it's OK with you?" he asked uncertain.

"I would be really disappointed if you stood not with me!" Remus replied with a grin and drew his friend closer into an embracement.

"Yeah.. well... I will stay then. I can sleep here in the sitting-room if you like..."

Remus looked at him solemnly: "I did not wait for you for almost fourteen years to let you sleep on the sofa! The bedroom is over there," grinning he pointed to the door across the corridor.

They continued talking, but now they refreshed old memories, the day Sirius, James and Peter discovered Remus' lycanthropy, their successes in playing tricks on various people (mostly Severus Snape) and other experiences.

Remus shot a quick glance towards the clock above the fireplace. It said: "Time to go to bed!"

"I think the clock is right," he said, pointing above the fireplace, "We should really go to bed soon, it's late. And you look quite tired, it was a far journey to get to me, wasn't it?"

"I think I'd like to take a shower before going to sleep," Sirius said.

"It's all right," Remus answered. He went to his bedroom and returned with some fresh clothes in his arms: "I thought you might want to change in something clean..." he said with a smile.

Sirius went to the bathroom, and Remus sat down on the sofa in the sitting-room after cleaning the table.

After a while Sirius returned, his again long black hair wet but clean hanging over his shoulders, wearing the clothes Remus gave him: black shorts and a white T-shirt, "Hard-Rock Café Hogsmeade" printed on the front.

"Wanna go to bed now?" he asked smiling.

He took Sirius' hand to drag him into his bedroom.

A cosy big bed stood in the room, soft mattress, warm blankets, inviting warmth. Remus led his friend to the bed, and together they lay down.

They looked each other into the eye, solemnly.

"You don't know how much this means to me," Sirius said, "Laying in a real bed. You know, my last night in a bed was the night before..." he trailed off. He did not need to continue as Remus already knew. He referred to the horrible night when two of their best friends died, the 31st of October 1981.

He just took his friends hands into his own and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose. "Have a good night," he whispered. Then he closed his eyes, and both drifted into sleep.

+++

Some movements woke Remus in the middle of the night. Movements in his bed. What was... Sirius. He was there. And he was... sitting? Knees drawn to his chest, arms around his legs, face resting on his knees.

He reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. He flinched.

Should he try it again? He never wanted to frighten his friend. But neither he could just sit there pretending he did not notice. The twitches at his shoulders, the sobbing.

He sat up, too, slowly sliding to his friend not to startle him. He reached out again, more slowly, and Sirius seemed to notice that these arms were trying to comfort him. He stood still when Remus touched him, drew him closer, and finally he leaned fully against his friend, snuggling against his chest.

Remus patiently stroke his head, the now almost dry hair, these well-formed ears, the still sunken cheek.

Still holding the sobbing bundle close in this arms, Remus asked quiet: "Bad dreams?"

A nod.

"Azkaban?"

Another nod.

"You want to tell me?"

A hesitant nod.

And more silence.

"It was so cold, always so cold," he begun quiet, almost like a whisper, "but not only cold as it is in winter, also another kind of cold."

Again a sob from him. Then he continues slowly: "You know I was a high security prisoner. At least one Dementor stood at my cell. You know I transformed as often as possible, but... it was still so cold, such a horrible place."

Remus drew him closer, if that was even possible. He started so strike his back to comfort his friend.

"I lost track of time. I thought I have been in Azkaban for at least a hundred years. Once a year Fudge came on his control visit, and that was when I realised another year has passed. Although I could not count them...

Twelve years, I have lost twelve years..." he trailed off, and another wave of sobbing rolled over him.

Remus did not know what to do to comfort his friend, he could only hold him tight, striking his back, his wet face, wet from tears running down his cheeks. What could he say to soothe him?

"Twelve years," he begun again, "I should have been with Harry, and with you... twelve years of my life!

And there were other prisoners, going mad during a few days. Screaming, crying all the time," he again trailed off, still sobbing in Remus' arms.

"It was so dark, always so dark. My cell had no window, as if I would have tried to escape through a little hole in the wall. It was so dark, so dark... " he continued.

'That was the easiest to change,' Remus thought. A wink with his wand, and some candles on the bedside table lit.

"I often hoped to die, just to get rid of that place. But I knew Harry needed me, and I could not die with you thinking I was a traitor..."

Little by little Sirius became calmer, and he seemed have finally cried himself into sleep.

Remus shifted a little, not to wake his friend who now found some sleep, lay down, resting Sirius' head on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter Two

Warm sunbeams woke Remus in the morning. Sirius was still sleeping next to him, his head resting on his shoulder, an arm around his waist.

Not moving, Remus watched his friend sleep. Peaceful sleep, finally. He deserved an undisturbed sleep without nightmares.

After some moments of watching, Sirius started to move.

"Good morning," Remus greeted him softly.

Sirius kept his eyes shut. "Morning... Thank you... thank you for being there for me last night," he said quietly.

"That's what friends are for," he answered with the hint of a smile. "Do you feel better now?"

Sirius opened his eyes slowly and Remus could see into his eyes. Frightening eyes, still cold and hollow. No wonder after what his friend had to experience during the last decade and longer.

"It was good to talk about," Sirius said evasively. Remus nodded understandingly. Of course one night's talk was not enough. His soul was chipped, it would take more time for him to fully recover - if that was even possible. But now Sirius knew that he was there for him, that he could tell him anything.

Remus did not think about it when he bent to his friend's head, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He knew Sirius needed assurance and comfort, not questions, He would talk when he needed it.

Sirius looked up at him, appearing at least a little surprised. But he he didn't move. He just gazed into Remus' eyes.

Remus began to worry. Was the kiss wrong? Was he not ready for that? But then a small smile appeared on Sirius' face. Only a very small one, almost to be imperceptible, but it was enough for Remus. He slowly slid nearer to his friend, taking him into his arms. No more, no less. He simply held him, as they lay together in the warm bed, letting the early-morning sun shine onto their faces.

+++

It was quite a while until Remus could bear to move again. It was a wonderful feeling to have his friend laying in his arms.

But they really had to get up. They had to contact Dumbledore; he was surely waiting for them.

"Sirius... I think... we should get up now..." he said quietly.

Sirius nodded. "Unfortunately," he murmured.

+++

After breakfast they called Dumbledore via fireplace.

"Good morning," the headmaster said.

"Good morning Albus," Remus replied.

"I see Sirius finally arrived?"

"Yes, we met yesterday."

"I would prefer to give you some time to relax and talk, but unfortunately I have some tasks for you," Dumbledore said. "I still have the old card file box of the old crowd. I would like you to sort it. There are many old members that cannot help us now.

"And I have some books for you to read. They're about the preferences of Voldemort. Maybe you can find out any hint that can help us to fight him and his Death-Eaters."

His head disappeared from the fireplace to reappear only seconds later. Now he had three old books with leather covers in his hand and a small wooden box.

Remus used the tongs from the fireplace to get the books and the box out of the flames. Then Dumbledore said good-bye.

+++

The rest of the morning they did the paperwork, file card boxes had to be sorted. Who would join the league? Who would not? Remus took the books to gather the information about Voldemort he could find. They worked silently until it was time for lunch. Remus went to the kitchen to do the cooking, and Sirius toiled on. Only when they sat at the table eating did they speak.

"What do you think - is it worthwhile going through all these file cards?" Remus asked.

Well, most of the people are dead - or definitely not interested in fighting again. But I think we need every helping hand, so we have to sort the cards and contact the people." Sirius sounded a little discouraged. Whom have you found?"

"Nobody's looked after the cards for at least fifteen years. The Longbottoms' card was in the box - the Bones..." He looked into Remus' eyes, a painful look. The Bones had been good friends.

"Would you prefer to do the research in the books?" Remus asked concerned.

"No, it's all right. I don't think I'd be as helpful there," he said with the hint of a smile.

+++

Right after lunch Dumbledore called again: "I hope you enjoyed your lunch."

"It was better than the work you gave us," Sirius said solemnly.

"I knew it would be hard for you, but it is an important work. What did you find out?" he asked Sirius.

"Well, Albus, mostly I found out that you didn't bother to look into these files for fifteen years. But I've found some people we should contact. Here's the list so far." He offered it to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, I will start owling this afternoon. I hope you will be successful this afternoon, too. See you tomorrow," the headmaster said.

"See you", Sirius replied, just in time before Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire.

+++

In the afternoon, Remus and Sirius decided that the weather was simply too good to stay inside. So they went out, and Sirius had the first opportunity to look at the outer part of the house. Remus lived in an old-fashioned cottage surrounded by a large, wild garden. The flowers bloomed in many colours, and the smell of nature floated into Sirius' nose. It could have been a really wonderful afternoon if he didn't have to do this horrible task, sorting friends by whether they were alive or dead. Even the bright warm sun couldn't make this work better.

The Mileles - dead.

Ern Pollier - dead.

Mundungus Fletcher - he was contacted.

Arthur and Molly Weasley - they also knew what had happened, and Molly had promised to help.

Antoinette Mayland - dead.

Luisa Newers - she needed to be owled.

Thomas Ludoy - dead.

James Potter and Lily Evans Potter...

+++

Remus was still reading through the book he'd begun in the morning, taking down notes. All the time he felt Sirius working more than he saw him. But suddenly he stopped, turning to see his friend sitting against the tree, almost petrified.

He leaned over to look at the card in Sirius' hand.

"It was my fault," he heard a whisper, "I suggested Wormtail, suggested the traitor..." Now Remus saw the tears dripping on the grass. Remus laid an arm around his friend's shoulder and drew him a little closer.

"It was my fault James and Lily died.. It is my fault Harry had to grow up without his parents."

"It's not your fault. Nobody suspected Wormtail. It wasn't only you who was fooled."

"James trusted me." A small sob ran through Sirius' body.

"He would still trust you. He knew you would never do anything that could harm him in any way." Remus slowly stroked his friend's shoulder and back to comfort him.

"But I was wrong. And now I can't even be there for Harry. He doesn't deserve being left alone."

"You did not deserve Azkaban, he doesn't deserve being left with those Muggles. But you did what you thought was right. You did your best."

"Thank you," Sirius whispered. Then he did something Remus did not expect:

He kissed him fully on the lips. Warm, soft, sweet lips meeting his own, long forgotten gentleness, security, love.

Love. That was what Remus had missed the last fourteen years. Love. Love and being loved. Now it seemed to be back.

Remus lifted his arms to slide them around his friend, slowly stroking his back. He felt hands running through his hair, his neck, along his back.

Slowly the kiss increased, and closing his eyes he felt a soft, warm, wet tongue striking along his lips, pleading for entrance. Almost hesitantly, he opened his mouth and let the tongue in. The butterflies that seemed to be dead for more than a decade woke up and flew around his stomach, the familiar and yet almost forgotten tickling returned.

That soft and agile tongue played in his mouth, stroking his own tongue, running along his sharp teeth, touching his palate. Sirius held him tight as if he feared to loose him.

Remus, smelling his friend's scent, remembered their best moments together, exploring their love, their relationship. It had been so long since they were together, happily together.

Slowly opening Sirius' robe, Remus felt the skin underneath the thick fabric. Soft, warm skin.

He felt how Sirius did the same with his own robe, unbuttoning it and sliding it over his shoulders. It was a wonderful feeling, with Sirius caressing him, and only a thin t-shirt between hands and skin.

They were kissing feverishly now, feeling, tasting each other. They did not notice the huge brown owl that was landing next to Sirius.

Until it started to hoot.

They broke their kiss immediately, quickly readjusting their clothes.

Sirius untied the letter that hanging on the owl's foot.

Dear Remus and Sirius, I've gotten a message from a certain somebody. Please send the results of your research as soon as possible. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

Without speaking Sirius grabbed the the new list of names he'd written, and Remus took his parchments to tie them at the owl's leg.

They watched as the bird disappeared in the sky.

"I..." Sirius started finally, "I... I think we should go inside now."

"That was not what you originally intended to say," Remus said after a second and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No," Sirius answered slightly embarrassed, "I... I wanted to say... thank you. I've missed that. The kissing. I never realized how much I missed it."

"I've missed it too... I've missed you," Remus said softly.

Again they sat in silence, both thinking about what they had experienced just a few moments ago.

Suddenly Remus felt something at his hand. Something warm, soft. A hand. Sirius' hand. Holding his own.

"Let's go inside, it's getting late," Sirius whispered. He was right, it was dawn already, soon the sun would set.

+++

They talked as they had done the evening before.

After dinner they again sat together, talking about long forgotten memories.

Their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express ,when they were eleven -- had they ever been so young and unconcerned?

The time James, Peter and Sirius became animagi.

Their time exploring the Hogwarts grounds during the full moon. They had been invincible.

All the pranks they played Snape. No wonder he still hated Sirius. But something was different to yesterday.

Yesterday, they had been sitting apart, Sirius on the sofa, Remus on the armchair on the other side of the table.

Tonight Remus sat next to Sirius on the sofa, his arm wrapped around his friend. Sirius rested his head on Remus' shoulder, snuggling, relaxing, enjoying the nearness, security, cosiness of being in a warm house with someone he loved.

Again it was late that night when they finally decided to go to bed. Remus took Sirius' hand and led him into the bedroom.

Lying in bed, snuggled in the blankets and each other's embrace, after so many years, they resumed their accustomed good-night ritual:

"Good night and sleep well," Sirius started, and kissed his friend on the tip of his nose.

"Good night, my star,", Remus answered in a whisper and kissed him back on the cheek.

Lightly chuckling, Sirius carried on and kissed Remus on each of his fingers while the other man kissed his earlobe, whispering, "Sleep well, too, and shine in my dreams."

They snuggled at each others, and holding their hands they both drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

At first, he was confused, but then he remembered: Sirius, obviously he was having a nightmare again. He wasn't moving, just laying there, screaming.

He had lit the candles when they went to bed so that Sirius did not have to sleep in the dark.

Now, by their light, Remus could see his friend's face glistening with sweat and tears.

He bent over him, taking him into his arms, holding tight, and talking comfortingly to him, "Sirius. Sirius, wake up. Padfoot! Please wake up. Padfoot!"

Sirius started to move, shaking uncontrollably, trying to stifle a sob.

"Padfoot, it's all right. You are here, with me, far away from Azkaban."

"I -- I -- They are always there, the dementors. I -- I -- felt them again, again in my dream. Since I escaped they hunt me. They will never leave me alone. They lost a prisoner, but I -- I never get rid of them." Almost like a whisper, broken from sobbing.

"They are not here, Padfoot. I promise you, I will take care of you. I will take care so that they will never find you." Remus still held his friend tight, with Sirius' head resting on his chest.

The sobbing ran through Sirius' body. He was still shaking when he looked up into Remus' eyes. Black, painful, haunted and deadened.

Sirius' eyes had always been the window. When they had been younger, at Hogwarts and in the time after, Sirius had never been able to hide anything from his friend - problems with girls, trouble with teachers, bad times at home, nothing could be hidden when Remus looked in those black eyes. Not even his love when he'd refused to admit that he had fallen in love with a boy -- a werewolf. Now it was painful to look into Sirius' soul. But Remus had to if he wanted to help his friend.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus. "Moony", he whispered. Remus almost flinched. It was the first time in years he'd been called by his old nickname. He smiled as Sirius continued.

"Moony, I want to forget. No, not forget, but I -- I simply want to sleep without nightmares," he said, still having the painful look in his eyes.

Remus could do nothing but just hold his friend close, whispering soothing words into his ear. "It's all right, Padfoot. All right. You're here, and I will protect you from the dementors. I will never leave you alone. I will be there for you. I promise."

Sirius shifted again, laying his head on Remus' shoulder. "Moony," he whispered as he reached out to caress his friend's cheeks. "Moony." He looked up and put his arm behind Remus' neck, pulling his head down.

Trembling lips met comforting lips. Hesitantly pressed together, warm lips, soft and wet.

Like in the afternoon, Sirius and Remus kissed with slowly increasing passion, exploring long missed and long forgotten feelings.

Remus adjusted himself so that once more they lay together beneath the blanket. His soft tongue caressed Sirius' lips; the upper lip, the lower lip, and then in-between. A warm tongue met his own, inviting him into his mouth, stroking, gently touching. Still kissing, he started to caress Sirius' hair, head, neck, shoulders, arms. Moving his hands along his friend's back, touching the skin through thin fabric. Still too thin, he thought, Azkaban and the time on the run had done him no good.

Remus felt warm but still slightly trembling hands going through his hair, over his ears and across his cheek. He breathed in Sirius' scent -- so long missed -- and brought him closer.

They kissed silently, feeling, touching, until Remus dared to do more. He slid his hand down to his friend's (or again lover's) waist and tugged his T-shirt out of the pants. He placed his hands on the warm soft skin there. He sighed with pleasure when Sirius stroked his back and slowly pulled his T-shirt out, too. It was a wonderful sensation to feel his familiar hands on his body.

Fourteen years ago it had been their normal habit to sleep together in one bed, to kiss and caress, and, if necessary, to comfort each other.

Now, after such a long time, it was something special and exciting just to be together in the same bed.

Sirius kissed across Remus' face, going over his cheeks, the closed eyes, trailing along the nose with a soft and wet tongue.

Remus relaxed in his friend's arms; under the soft touch of those experienced hands he let out a soft moan.

It was amazing, fourteen years, and Sirius was still able to make Remus forget about the world with a single brush of his hand.

Sirius finally stopped kissing him and undressed them both. They eagerly embraced.

Again Remus felt how thin and skinny Sirius was; he could feel every single rib. He trailed his hand along his lover's chest, along the shoulders, the collarbone, his sides, his back He ran his tongue along the other man's face, gently sucking on his earlobe, along the other man's face towards his ear. He gently sucked at his earlobe and trailed along the ear.

Sirius let out a soft moan and turned his head to kiss his friend's mouth again. He wrapped his arm around Remus' bare back, holding him tight. Then he started to stroke his head and neck again, more slowly, a bit tired.

Sirius tugged the other man even nearer, pressing his body at the chest, feeling warmth and safeness.

He let out a soft moan and turned his head to kiss his friend's mouth again, then gave him a small kiss on the nose.

Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Remus' shoulder.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered into his friend's ear. He snuggled into Remus' arms and relaxed.

Remus did not know how to respond, just held his friend tight until both fell asleep again.

+++

A shouting from the fireplace in the sitting-room woke them in the morning: "Remus! Sirius!!! REMUS!!!"

Remus jerked, hitting Sirius with his elbow. "Oh, sorry," he murmured. "SIRIUS! REMUS!" the voice came from the fireplace again.

"I fear there will be no morning snuggle today," Remus said while he threw his robe on.

Sirius smiled and got up, too. Remus glanced at his bare chest. Pale, thin, bony. But nevertheless tempting. But no, somebody was waiting at the fireplace, and that somebody was definitely Albus Dumbledore. He took a robe from the chair next to the bed and handled it to Sirius.

Then he grabbed his friend's wrist and tugged him out of the bedroom towards the fireplace.

"Ah, good morning, sleepy-heads," Albus greeted them. Then his gaze wandered lower to their hands. Smiling gently, he said softly: "I am glad you found each other. But now for something different.

"Sirius, I have owled the persons you sorted yesterday and we will have our first meeting soon. But for your own safety I cannot allow you to attend." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"However, I **do** need to speak with you immediately. Please come here to Hogwarts. I will be waiting for you in my office. We have to meet this morning." He reached down to take a small book which he handled to Remus. "Please use this Portkey to get into my office. For the rest of today, I would recommend that you enjoy the weather and not to think about Voldemort." He again glanced at their hands, still holding tight. "I suppose you two could use some time on your own." The Headmaster dismissed them and disappeared.

Smiling, Remus turned to his friend. "He knows us. He simply knows us. How could I ever doubt that?" he said, amazed, and kissed Sirius.

"Well, definitely no morning snuggle today," Sirius said with a mischievous smile. He bent over and returned the kiss.

They got dressed and then stepped into the middle of the room to hold the book. They felt a familiar twisting, and within a few seconds they stepped into the room. Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking at them sternly.

"Hello, I'm glad you came so fast. The house-elves have prepared you some breakfast," he said pointing towards a tray with scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and tea on it.

Helping themselves, Remus and Sirius sat down on the other side of Dumbledore's desk. While they were eating, Dumbledore told them about the meeting planned for the following morning. He wanted Sirius to be as much involved as possible, given the danger he was in.

It took them almost three hours to talk about Voldemort, the league, the meeting and everything about the rising of the most evil wizard alive. After saying good-bye, Sirius and Remus went back to the Grove.


End file.
